Reaction to 10080
by PolarBaek06
Summary: Bagaimana jika beberapa karakter perempuan dari Eyeshield 21 membaca sebuah fanfiction yang berjudul 10080? Dan bagaimana cara masing-masing pasangan mereka dalam menghadapi perubahan emosional yang terjadi setelah membaca fanfiction itu? [ShinWaka; HiruMamo]


**Eyeshield 21 © Richiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

 **10080 © Exobubz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reaction to 10080**

(ShinWaka Version)

.

.

 _Seven months of absolute perfection, Chanyeol proposed and his petite brunet, Byun Baekhyun, said yes._

 _"I want to buy you that house I've always been promising to buy for you one day."_

 _..._

 _"What do you think?"_

 _"I love it. But it's an hour away from your work..."_

* * *

 _"Yeol, maybe you should get an apartment in the city,"_

 _"No, Baek. To me, having you try and case the idea of me getting a separate place to live makes it seem like you want me gone."_

 _"I don't want you gone! You're such a frustrating man, but damn it, I love you! So it hurts watching you add two more hours of stress onto your day just travelling back and forth."_

 _"It hurts so bad, Chanyeol, but you don't see it because the moment you step into this house, you fall asleep. You don't even look at me anymore because you're that tired."_

* * *

 _"Oh, are you coming home this weekend?"_

 _"Baek, I—"_

 _Hiding behind a smile, Baekhyun waved him off. "It's okay! I already knew the answer, so you don't need to say anything. I understand…You should come back some time, though. I planted some nice flowers out in the yard." Seeing Chanyeol's face, Baekhyun knew that his husband didn't know how to respond to that. Feeling like he was making his husband feel bad, Baekhyun picked up his mood, even if it strained his face. "I'll take photos for you, okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Bye, Chanyeol. I love you."_

 _Chanyeol took a moment. "Bye, Baek."_

 _Baekhyun waited for the "I love you" part that would usually ensue, but after two seconds, he nodded and signed out. He reasoned that Chanyeol was just too tired to remember; he was too tired to remember those three simple words._

 _..._

 _With success came strain. Time was no longer available for leisure. It was no longer available for one to spend time with their loved ones or reconnect with friends. Time no longer provided intimate moments. It provided the opportunity for productivity in one's line of work._

 _Like old photographs, their relationship began to change. Like the faded images of pictures that were once bright and vibrant, their relationship had grown stale and quiet. They had become strangers in their own marriage, often forgetting the moments that they used to have together back when things were simpler._

 _The calls became less frequent. The text messages were brief. Visits were rare. They had basically stalled._

* * *

 _"It won't take long."_

 _"I know."_

 _"I'm trying to make this as painless as possible for you, Baek."_

 _Baekhyun laughed softly. "It'll never be painless."_

 _Chanyeol looked in Baekhyun's eyes. "I'm sorry…"_

 _"I'm okay…"_

* * *

 _"Please stay one week with me."_

 _"Baek—"_

 _"Chanyeol, please."_

 _"I can't."_

 _"Why, Yeol?"_

 _"Because of Kyungsoo."_

 _"It's just one week…"_

 _"It's one week too long."_

 _"We've been married for almost four years, Yeol," Baekhyun said with a sad smile. "One week's all I'm asking for, giant."_

 _"What do you expect to happen over seven days?"_

 _"I'm not expecting anything to happen…" Baekhyun slowly said, lacing his delicate fingers. "For one week, I just want you to pretend, Yeol," he said with a voice that threatened to break. "I want you to love me the way you used to…"_

 _"Baek—"_

 _With a sad smile on his face, Baekhyun put up a hand. "I said 'pretend'. Remember that, giant." He laughed lightly. "You don't have to be in love with me. I already know you're not anymore. I just want you to pretend. I won't ask any more of you. This'll be the last promise you'll ever have to hold for me…"_

* * *

 _"Is the wood hard to cut?"_

 _"I'm just a little tired."_

 _"Did you sleep well at all last night?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Then why're you tired?"_

 _"I've been sick for a while…" Baekhyun replied._

 _"Have you gone to the doctor?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"And?"_

 _"They said it was just a cold," Baekhyun said, looking away. "They told me I'd be alright…"_

 _"Just a cold, huh?"_

 _"Just a cold."_

* * *

 _"Numbers can say things that humans never have the courage to say in words sometimes," Baekhyun said, smiling back. "Where words are vague, numbers are clear."_

* * *

 _"01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101"_

 _I'm still in love with you._

* * *

 _"A certain giant would always tell me that it's pointless to cry at the end of movies that don't end the way we want because it wouldn't change anything, and I would always ask him what was so wrong with wishing for a different outcome."_

* * *

 _'Thank you for loving me even if it was just for a week and thank you for making me feel as if you loved me again. You took me back to a time when you loved me and that's all I could ever ask for in this short lifetime. I love you, giant. Thank you for everything...'_

* * *

Tetes demi tetes air mata yang sedari tadi telah ia coba untuk tahan pun akhirnya tumpah. Cerita yang didapat dari internet ini berhasil membuat gadis berkuncir kuda itu menangis. Entah apa yang merasukkinya sampai ia bisa menangis saat masih ada anggota club Amefuto di situ.

"Sedih sekali sih.." gumamnya sembari masih menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir dari ujung matanya itu.

Koharu Wakana, gadis yang masih sibuk menghentikkan air matanya itu dikenal sebagai siswi yang rajin dan menuruti saja perkataan teman-temannya di sekolah. Contohnya adalah cerita yang habis dia baca ini. Setelah masuknya trend Hallyu di sekolahnya, banyak teman-teman Wakana yang menjadi penggila beberapa grup dari negara ginseng itu. Dan tidak jarang mereka menemukan cerita yang terdapat idola didalamnya. Cerita yang barusan ia baca adalah salah satu contoh dari beberapa cerita buatan fans yang sangat menarik dan berhasil membuat Wakana menangis tentunya.

"Koharu?"

Wakana terlonjak kaget mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Ia menengok ke sumber suara itu dan bisa melihat raut wajah khawatir dari sang sumber suara

"Ya Seijuro? Latihanmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya kepada pemuda yang tengah memakai tas ransel dan menatap Wakana dengan mata biru donkernya.

"Sudah daritadi. Tapi, kenapa kau menangis barusan? Apa tubuhmu ada yang sakit?"

Shin Seijuro, pemain amefuto terbaik se-Jepang yang terkenal dengan trident tacklenya itu kini sudah berada di sebelah Wakana untuk membantu membereskan barang-barang milik sang manager sekaligus kekasih.

"A-ah itu.. Kau lihat ya? Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Shin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dengan wajahnya yang datar, mungkin aneh melihat seorang Shin Seijuro dengan santainya mengekspresikan perasaannya kepada orang lain. Tapi mungkin beberapa tahun belakangan ini, pemuda itu sudah sedikit terbuka dengan orang lain. Meskipun itu masih di lingkungan club Amefuto

Mata nya menangkap yang ganjil di layar laptop kekasihnya itu. Tapi ia tidak berani melihatnya terlalu dekat, bisa-bisa barang elektronik itu langsung meledak seketika.

"Kode Biner?" tanyanya kepada Wakana yang sudah selesai memasukkan semua peralatan ke dalam tas. Gadis itu pun menoleh ke arah tulisan yang dimaksud Shin barusan, dan mengangguk saat pemuda itu menanyakannya

"Uhm. Teman - temanku menyuruhku untuk membaca cerita ini. Ternyata sedih sekali endingnya."

Wakana mematikan laptopnya dan memasukkan barang elektronik itu ke dalam tas. Sembari membawa beberapa map di tangannya, ia mengunci pintu ruang club dan tangan milik Shin pun dengan sigap mengambil alih untuk membawa map tersebut. Wakana tersenyum dengan senang ke arah kekasihnya itu, dan dibalas senyuman kecil beserta ibu jari Shin yang mengusap jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi Wakana. Wajah gadis itu pun merona merasakan sentuhan di wajahnya. Pada akhirnya mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Wakana sambil sesekali mengobrol kecil. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang yang melihat cara mereka mengobrol, akan merasa aneh dan menganggap mereka sangat kaku. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Mereka mempunyai cara lain untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka satu sama lain.

"Seijuro?" Shin menoleh kearah gadis di sebelahnya yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan wajah memelas

"Kenapa?"

Setelah bertanya balik ke Wakana, sang gadis tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Berusaha untuk menahan malu dari pertanyaan yang akan mulut mungil sang gadis lontarkan itu.

"Apakah salah kalau kita menangis di akhir cerita yang tidak berakhir seperti yang kita inginkan?"

Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat. Wakana yang merasa malu pun langsung salah tingkah. Bagaimana jika seorang Shin Seijuro akan menganggapnya aneh? Bahkan banyak pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai bermunculan di kepala gadis berkuncir kuda itu.

"S-sei tidak udah dijawab kok hehe aku cuma-"

"Tidak."

Wakana mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan maksud dari jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"M-maksudnya?" tanyanya dengan perasaan yang masih gugup. Sebenarnya dia bukan gugup, tapi malu.

Shin tersenyum kecil kearah Wakana dan menepuk-nepuk kecil puncak kepala gadis yang lebih mungil itu dengan telapak tangan miliknya yang besar. Sedari tadi mereka sudah berhenti berjalan dan terus berdiri di trotoar. Untung saja keadaan sudah lumayan sepi.

"Menangis itu wajar. Apa salahnya mengharapkan akhir cerita yang berbeda?"

Jawaban dari Shin yang kali ini sudah sangat jelas membuat Wakana tertegun. Ia teringat kembali beberapa kalimat yang dia baca di cerita tadi

 _"A certain giant would always tell me that it's pointless to cry at the end of movies that don't end the way we want because it wouldn't change anything, and I would always ask him what was so wrong with wishing for a different outcome."_

Mata Wakana mulai berair lagi, mungkin karena dia terlalu terbawa perasaan terhadap cerita itu. Bahkan dengan dua kalimat yang dilontarkan kekasihnya itu berhasil membuatnya menangis lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih kencang dan membuat Shin membulatkan matanya. Beberapa orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang pun hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan aneh. Atau yang sebenarnya menatap Shin dengan tatapan curiga karena telah membuat menangis seorang gadis SMA.

Shin menghela nafasnya dan merengkuh tubuh gadisnya itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Tangis Wakana lama kelamaan menjadi berhenti dan berganti menjadi isakkan kecil sehingga membuat Shin semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya itu.

"Maaf sudah menangis secara tiba-tiba begini.." gumam Wakana sembari melepaskan pelukkan mereka berdua. Shin hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyeka air mata sang gadis dengan lembut, membiarkan tangannya berada di pipi gadis itu sambil sesekali membuat lingkaran kecil disana dengan telapak dari ibu jarinya

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang?"

"Uhm!" Wakana mengangguk dengan semangat. Kebetulan besok hari libur, jadi dia bisa dengan bebas membaca cerita seperti itu lagi di kamarnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuanya tentu saja.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan secara berdampingan menyusuri pertokoan yang menjual berbagai macam barang itu. Dimana tangan kiri Shin yang membantu membawa barang-barang milik Wakana dan tangan kanannya yang saling bertautan dengan tangan milik Wakana. Gadis itu kini sudah bersenandung dengan riang dan membuat Shin tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa menangis secara tiba-tiba dan bersenandung dengan senang beberapa menit kemudian? Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, yang penting ia tidak usah berpikir keras untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu lagi.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Koharu?"

"Ya?"

"Aku penasaran terhadap cerita yang kau baca tadi."

"E-eh?!"

"Aku ingin mencoba untuk membacanya sesekali."

"Lebih baik jangan Seijuro.."

"Kenapa? "

"Y-yang penting jangan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Complete."

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Halo semua. Udah lama banget ya saya ga update. Fanfict yang lain juga saya stop gitu aja. Ga ada waktu yang pas buat ngerjain sih. Sehari tanpa tugas aja, saya pakai semaksimal mungkin buat istirahat dan refreshing.**

 **Mungkin banyak yang nanya apasih 10080 itu? Kenapa Manager Oujou bisa sebaper itu abis baca 10080?**

 **Jadi, 10080 itu salah satu fanfiction boyband asal korea yang pasti kalian pernah denger namanya. Siapa sih yang gapernah denger EXO? Apalagi kalian itu masih remaja dan pasti ada beberapa temen kalian yang pernah suka atau bahkan masih suka sampe sekarang. Nah 10080 ini adalah cerita yang mengambil beberapa karakter di EXO untuk dijadikan peran. Dan diharapkan sih ya, kalian baca dulu ceritanya di sini . Ga baca juga gapapa sih tapi buat bikin tambah baper aja hehe.**

 **Dan lagi, bagi yang gasuka yang namanya boyxboy, menurut saya mending jangan baca dan langsung aja baca fanfict saya. Soalnya 10080 ini mengandung unsur yang namanya boys love, bahkan udah sampai marriage.**

 **Saya udah sering baca fanfict ini sebenernya, tapi baru kepikiran untuk buat reaksi dari karakter di Eyeshield 21 dengan perbedaan karakter yang mereka punya, dan pasti reaksinya juga beda-beda. Nah bagi yang udah mau baca note dari saya yang panjang ini, Terima kasih banyak. Maaf juga jika cerita saya banyak kesalahan dalam hal pengetikkan. Maklum aja saya ngetik pas malem-malem, ditambah lagi besoknya ada ulangan T_T.**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfiction buatan saya. See you next time!**


End file.
